


Experiment Entry #4

by MNH



Series: Experiment Entries. [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, M/M, Original Fiction, Original Universe, Other, POV First Person, POV Male Character, POV Original Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 17:07:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16538708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MNH/pseuds/MNH





	Experiment Entry #4

**Artificial Life Experiment Project.**

**Entry #4.**

**Date: October 23rd 1994.**

So...Finding tools for this is more difficult than I anticipated.

At the very least, I found where they store DNA samples and snooped around there.

 

Unfortunately, most are empty or nearly close to, but, I managed to find at least one with enough stored in it: Jackrabbit.

It’s better than nothing I suppose. But just a simple jackrabbit? What more could I add? ...Perhaps some of my own DNA? Only time will tell I suppose.


End file.
